Alternate Reality
by Shinichi Chiaki
Summary: While capturing Higuchi, a mysterious light hits the helicopter carrying L and Light . Waking up they find that they have switched places and are stuck in an alternate reality.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

Alternate Reality

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Light Yagami . "What is it Light-kun? ''I asked. Light Yagami and myself were seated in a helicopter, and right outside Higuchi who was Kira was being arrested. "Nothing Ryuzaki. It was the sudden appearance of the shinigami that startled me." He answered. "Oh I see..anyway -'' I was forced to stop mid-sentence when suddenly a flash of blinding light struck the helicopter. After that everything was dark.

"L...dinner's ready. Come out of your room already!'' It was this sentence that woke me up. Startled I raised my head and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a bedroom which contained a study table and chair, a wall cupboard, another stand alone wooden cupboard, a bookshelf filled with schoolbooks. I was lying down on a bed; a book (which on further inspection turned out to be a physics text book) was lying beside me. Where was I? My helicopter does not look like this! Where was Light? He was sitting right beside me..until that blinding light came. Wait was it because of this light that I was transported here? This called for more investigation. I leapt out of bed and opened the door and headed in the direction of the voice which was calling me for dinner.

Soon enough I found myself standing in a dining area and face to face with a woman, who seemed to be angry at me. She looked like she was in her late forties; she had dark black hair which stopped at her shoulders. "Who are you?'' I asked her. "Really L, you don't even recognize your own mother? Now sit down and eat.'' Surprisingly I complied, maybe because I was actually feeling hungry or because I was too shocked to do anything else. The food was good, but sadly it was not sweet. My 'mother' was looking at me quite worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong, you looked kind of spaced out." She asked. "Nothing's wrong it was just that I dozed off and had the weirdest dream."I answered. After that dinner was quiet until I realized that only I was eating. "Hey um…Mom? Why aren't you eating?" I asked. "You know I wait for your father to come and only then eat. L why are you acting so lost? This isn't like you." "Um I told you that nightmare had really shaken me.'' With that I left the table on the pretense of studying.

I then decided to explore my 'home'. It was an apartment of medium size, three bedrooms. But what struck me most was that it looked exactly like the one I had before my parents died. Even the pictures of my family were all the same as before. In fact it looked like this was what would have happened if my parent's hadn't died and I had never gone to Wammy's House with Watari.

"There is a sixty-six percent chance that this is all a dream." With that thought in mind I fell asleep, content for the first time in years.

Sadly this was not a dream because I was woken up by the ringing of my alarm clock. I had school apparently. School, not a place I would want to go to, before I went to Wammy's House I really had a bad time in school. My fellow classmates thought I was weird and ridiculed me. Light was the first person who didn't which is why I called my 'my first friend.'

My Father dropped me to school, and just like how it used to be the car was filled with a comfortable silence save for the soft hum of music in the background. When I reached school, boy, was there a surprise waiting for me.

Thankfully I was recognized by one of my classmates, weird thing was he looked a lot like Near. In fact when I asked "Near?" he answered "Yeah, L , why do you look so freaked out?" he even sounded exactly like him. This was not the only look alike I found my whole class was filled with familiar faces; all of them were from Wammy's House. The day passed by uneventfully until English, our last period. I sit in the second last row, next to me was near and in front of us was Matt and next to him Mello. When suddenly out of the blue a book fell from the sky. I rushed out as soon as class was over to look for the book which fell and to my surprise no one had noticed it as yet. I picked it up, it was roughly the size of any exercise book, completely black in colour, and when I turned it around two words in white greeted me: DEATH NOTE.

What is this? This is the same book Higuchi used, this is Kira's killing tool, so what was it doing here? Without a word I took it home with me. Maybe this was connected to why I was here. I headed straight for my room and locked the door. The book contained detailed written instructions on how to use it. "So this was how Kira killed his victims. If the task force was here they would never let me use it. This is the perfect opportunity to test it." I said to myself. I turned on the news; apparently some escaped convict had taken a bunch of school children hostage. I take a good look at his face and write his name in the Death Note. Forty seconds later it is announced that the man died of a heart attack and the children were freed.

"So the book works." I say to myself. Suddenly my eyelids grow heavy and sleep overcomes me. By the time I wake up I realize an hour has passed since I fell asleep. "I seem to be sleeping a lot since I got here." I say to myself. "That is because your body has still not got over the side effects which come with travelling through dimensions." says a voice. I turn around to find myself face to face with a shinigami. "My name is Ryuk. The previous owner of this Death Note, pleased to make your acquaintance L or should I say Kira." "First of all how do you know my name? Second why did you call me Kira?"I ask. "I was transported here along with you. That is how I know your name. As for the answer to your second question, why don't you take a look at that the Death Note." he answers. I open the book and find that under the name of the criminal I killed, all the names of the people Kira killed before I decided to investigate was also written. It was then that I realized that this was an alternate reality. So if I was Kira then L is …

The news is still going on in the front room. I rush down to see what was going on. My mother was already watching the news when she noticed me. "Oh L listen to this." She increases the volume of the television and the next thing I see horrifies me. Lind L. Taylor's dead body was being shown and a synthetic voice exactly like the one I always use to disguise my voice was saying "Come on Kira kill me if you can."

What is going on?


	2. Chapter 2: The new L

Alternate Reality

When I finally opened my eyes I found myself in a dark room. The only light source in the room was coming from a computer. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was regaining the Death Note; I was with L, then….that light which struck us. That light did it transport me here? "Hyuk hyuk hyuk...well hello there Light." That voice it could only belong to "Ryuk, care to explain what is going on?" I asked. "Actually you have been transported to another reality. One where L plays your part as in he is Light Yagami's equivalent. As for you, you play L's part. I came here because it was my Death Note you initially picked up. I don't know why but there seem to be two Death Notes, the one from this world and mine." He said "But if there are two Death Notes, there should be two shinigamis or you should have swapped places with someone." "No Light, shinigamis are constant, I can tell you this though. My Death Note belongs to you, the other is for L. But it's with me. I thought I should consult you on what to do with it since your ideas are always interesting."

All right so from what Ryuk told me it seems that I am this world's L. Also I have both the Death Notes. "Hey Ryuk, how do we get back?"

"Well that Light I can't tell you."

"Can't tell or won't tell?"

"Both… I can't tell you that right now actually."

"I see. Ryuk, if I manage to kill L here, in this world, would that mean he would die in the other world as well?"

"That's right."

Wow I never thought being transported to an alternate dimension would give me an opportunity to kill L. Wait a minute if L figures out that we swapped positions he would obviously try to find the other L, who is Kira. So what exactly is my best option here?

"Hey Ryuk if L gets my Death Note, I mean the one from our world can I still control it?"

"That depends, since that Death Note is not meant for him, you won't have full power over it though, I would."

"Well if I give L this world's Death Note, can you borrow it and give it to me so I can kill somebody with it?"

"…. would mean you would be its holder until L kills someone using the same Death Note again."

"That's all I need to know now. Wait; do you know where L is now?"

"Yeah I saw where both of you were transported."

"Great. Now could you do me a favour and give this Death Note to L, exactly the same way you gave it to me."

"Fine, I have a feeling things are going to get interesting again Light."

If my plan works I can easily kill L anytime I want. Also I can use him as a decoy while I do my duty as Kira.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Alternate Reality

It has officially been three days since _**L**_ had declared war. I am quite irritated, yet touched that Kira would go through the trouble of using the very same words which I used to challenge him. I have drilled the shinigami( who insists that I call him 'Ryuk') for information. So far all I got was…

My suspicions that I am stuck in an alternate reality are correct. No surprise there.

I am playing Kira's role in this world.

He cannot tell me how I got here.

Ditto for how I can get back.

I have full power over the Death Note.

So clearly there is a 5% chance that Ryuk has been ordered by some superior power to keep quiet. I have also realized that if I can lure out and kill this world's L then technically I am killing the Kira from my world. Then I win.

Wow, my plan sounds so simple. There it is the key word "_sounds"_ not "_is"_. If I manage to lure Kira out, who's to say he won't have his own Death Note and kill me first? Which brings up another question- how _DO_ I lure him out in the first place? I of course know the answer but am avoiding it, but seems like I can't anymore. I have to kill people like he did.

But am I prepared to do that? Am I prepared to go against my own ideals and betray my morals and everything I stand for to catch this one criminal, by killing millions of other criminals and innocent people. Kira has already used my Death note to kill thereby making me seem like the real Kira, the '_bad guy'_.

I asked my mother about this matter, I remember looking up to her as a small child. Her opinion greatly mattered to me. So obviously I had to ask her thoughts on Kira.

"Well, Kira is not exactly a good person or a bad person. He has killed a lot of criminals, which is a good thing but in the process he has killed a few good people. I think that maybe he is just lost. The power which he possesses to kill has gotten into him and corrupted him but if he learns to control it well then it would not be so bad right?" She smiled at me and right at that point I was reminded how it felt to have a mother. When I get back to my world I won't ever have this privilege. "Thanks mom."I said while hugging her.

So there it is, my question is answered I shall play the role of Kira by eliminating _**only the necessary**_ criminals. As long as I don't let the power get into my head I should be fine right? With that thought in my mind I wrote the name of another criminal, the second one I have killed. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." I whispered it to the paper as I waited for forty seconds.

~L~

The next day at school I greeted by a familiar face. Light Yagami. He spotted me first "Oh Ryuzaki, there you are." He exclaimed while running towards me. At first I was apprehensive. Is it this world's Light? But he called me Ryuzaki instead of L my real name. "Oh Light, long time no see. When again was the last time I met you?" I asked. He answered "Why the last time I was with you, was when you were in the helicopter when that light struck us." Ok so he is my world's light. Wait why is Light-kun here, last time I asked him he replied with full honesty he was not Kira. Now the very fact he is here is suspicious. Whose role was he playing, is he L? The chances of him being Kira has now hit thirty seven percent. "Light-kun? Are you L? In this world I mean" I asked him. "No, I am not are you still accusing me of being Kira? Because I managed to figure out that you were not L, why? because I am part of the task force, yes the very same one back in our world, everyone was present except you. Also the head of this task force is L, who I presume is Kira." He replied matter-of –factly "Very impressive Light-kun for you to figure that out I just hope that you won't arrest me on the grounds of being this world's Kira. Hey speaking of Kira have you seen his face, I mean L's face? Do you know who he is?" "Haha wouldn't dream of it Ryuzaki, you sure have a sense of humour! But sadly no I have not seen L's mean Kira's face he's hiding behind the computer like you did when I first met you."

"I see…" So Kira has figured out that if he shows himself to anyone and if anyone recognised him (eg:Light-kun) and if that person leaked the information to me, all I had to do was picture his face and write his name in the Death Note, an easy victory. But of course Kira too had figured that out and had hidden his face.

After school Light asked if he could come over to my house and discus our next plan of action.

"So Light-kun, why exactly did you transfer to my school?"

"Well Ryuzaki I wanted to see if I was the only one transferred to this world…and so I decided to seek you out, just like you sought me. I want to catch Kira as much as you do and to do that I need your help."

"Oh…how nostalgic."

"Yeah, hey Ryuzaki do you by any chance have the Death Note? Can I see it?"

"…No you see, I had it four days ago, and now it is missing."

"Missing?! Who took it?!"

"I killed only that one criminal; the one who died first, Matsuyama I believe was his name. Then the book went missing. I suspect Kira- I mean L, took it to kill the rest of the criminals as he knows I will not kill any more people."

"Are you sure? I mean how would he take it back from you, you are after all its holder, unless you give it to another person its full power is with you."

"Shinigamis…Kira could ask his shinigami to bring the book back to him. Then he would be able to kill those people. I noticed it was not the same as Higuchi, so probably Kira still possesses the Death Note from our world, which is why I did not see his shinigami. But tell me, how did you know about its rules, unless you yourself possess a Death Note yourself."

At this point I could see Light was uncomfortable when I asked him this. He frowned slightly before answering.

"Well L-sorry I mean Kira – told us about the rules of the Death Note, so that's how I know about it."

"and you never asked him how he knew this?"

"Well he said that he had once seen a Death Note himself…" again he hesitated before answering

"How suspicious! You didn't bother asking him how he knew about this. That is unlike you Light-kun."

At that point Light's phone started ringing.

"My phone is ringing. And oh! Would you look at the time, it's so late I should be going for my task force meeting. Let's continue this conversation tomorrow Ryuzaki. I have to leave." With that he left. Luck was on his side today he left before I could interrogate him further. The very fact that he believed that I would kill all those people in itself is very suspicious. In any case I shall question him tomorrow.

So Kira let the best man win.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

Alternate Reality

Damn that Ryuzaki. How could he have misplaced the Death Note!? I gave Ryuk specific instructions to give it to him. But that is not the main problem here. I let on too much information about the Death Note. Now L is bound to suspect something. If it wasn't for that phone call he might have caught me then and there. Oh yeah that phone call… I checked the caller id; it turned out to be Matsuda. "Hey Matsuda, why did you call me?"

"Hey Light, I just wanted to ask you about your progress. I mean you said you were enrolling in a school to catch Kira so I thought that maybe you found something….."

"Oh, not really but I still have a few leads." I looked up to L's room as I spoke. He lived in an apartment and his room was the corner room on the fourth floor. I could see him looking down at me. I smiled and waved back. "I'll call you when I get back to headquarters it's not really safe to talk here." "Uhhh ok, by the way have you seen the news?" "No, why?" "I see just go check it out when you get back." I was puzzled what's there in the news that would interest Matsuda? He also sounded worried and Matsuda is generally never worried.

By the time I got back to my hotel room it was already seven fifteen. I decided to take a shower since I felt really sweaty and also showers help me think clearly. It's as if the water washes all your doubts away and leaves you with the answer. So, after my long relaxing shower I decided to order room service while I wait for the task force. I then switched on the news. It was some story about missing cats. Matsuda wanted me to waste my precious time watching news about missing cats? But soon enough the story changed to a crime scene. Apparently a mass murderer who had been acquitted for murder two months ago died. The guy was a big shot so he got away with it and Kira had killed him.

Kira? So whoever stole the Death Note started killing criminals already. This was bad, very bad. I do not know who this Kira this and I can't manipulate him. Apparently this Kira had actually killed another person on the same day, while I was in school. This is quite suspicious I mean L just said he lost his Death Note now Kira strikes? But L is not someone who would just loose something like the Death Note; no he would be careful with something like that. Something's not right; the only way to get to the bottom of this is if I ask Ryuk.

My thoughts at that moment were disturbed as the task force. Aizawa immediately noticed the news. "So Kira struck again? That's twice today, the guy sure has guts." "I agree, the sooner we catch him the better." Ide replied. I was irritated. Why would they want to stop Kira? He was doing the world a favour. "I do not see why we should be in a hurry to catch him. He's only killing criminals. Let him do so until we catch him." I snapped. The entire task force was taken aback. "What are you saying, are you saying that you support Kira?" my dad asked. "Light you were the one who wanted to make the world safer and having a anonymous person kill criminals is not exactly safe if you ask me." Ukita said. I was cornered and I bit my tongue in the process of biting back a remark. I already made L suspicious today and I do not want the task force members to suspect me as well. "No it's just that once Kira has gained enough confidence that he can get away with killing people it will be easier to lure him out. Kira cannot think that he is the true form of justice, he isn't and I want to catch as much as you do. But for that we need to bide our time." I lied. Well the part about Kira thinking he is justice is not a lie. I am the true Kira, which means I am the true justice. This seemed to cheer up the task force considerably. "I agree with Light." Said Mogi. Wow I must have made an amazing speech since I managed to get Mogi speak out loud. "Thank you Mogi." I replied.

Aizawa then proceeded to bring out the case file which contained all the details about the crime scene. Nothing much. The guy just died of a heart attack, clearly Kira is inexperienced with the Death Note and hence is not trying out different methods. Or if L had lied to me about using the Death Note this must be his way of answering me. The rest of the evening passed in examining the scene and comparing notes. When the task force had left my dad stayed back to talk to me.

"Light is something bothering you? You seemed really distant today."

"No, dad nothing's wrong." No actually everything is wrong L suspects me even more and it seems as though he lost the Death Note.

"Are you sure you looked stressed out."

"Dad you're over reacting. I am not stressed out." Actually I am lying to L is quite hard.

"Well ok then. Do not hesitate to call me if you need something. Oh and call your mother while you're at it she seems worried about you."

"Will do. Night dad."

"Night Light."

I made it back to my bed and collapsed. I was exhausted, mentally mostly. But I was snapped out of my trance when Ryuk appeared before me. " Hey Light. You seem pretty down."

"Do I Ryuk? Maybe it's the fact that L almost caught me. And also he claims to have lost the Death Note."

"Hyuk Hyuk so that's what he said."

"What?"

"Well Light do you think L lost the Death Note?"

"I don't know Ryuk. At least I do not think so which is why I am asking you."

"Well I am not going to answer that since it makes things more interesting."

"L bribed you to keep shut with apples didn't he."

"Yup. He said that he would not give me any if I told Kira. You know how bad my withdrawal symptoms are. Also if I told you something he would immediately suspect you of being Kira and this game would end. "

Great now he knows how to manipulate Ryuk. So Ryuzaki the only thing I can do is wait for your next move.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Kira

Alternate Reality

I watched Light as he spoke on the phone. He looked irritated. He was probably speaking to someone from the task force, he looked up, saw me, smiled and waved then he left. He had given me a lot to think about, such as:

How did he know about the rules of the Death Note?

How he did not bother to question L (Kira) about how _he_ knew about the rules?

And most importantly _**why was he on Kira's side when he was transported to this world.**_

What I mean is why he was on the task force here? I became Kira, so technically if Light-kun is on my side he should be the second Kira. Or maybe he was never on my side to begin with….

The sound of laughing penetrated my thoughts, I saw Ryuk sitting on my bed. "Where were you shinigami?" I asked. "Out. I didn't want to complicate matters by hanging around here."

"Why would you be complicating matters? I thought only I could see you?"

"Well I would be distracting you since Light can't see me. By the way why did you lie to him about losing the Death Note?"

"I wanted to see his reaction."

"…"

"…Ryuk?"

"Yeah?"

"In the past few nights you went to see Kira right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You sneak out in the night to see L don't you? Don't deny it. All I want to tell you is to keep quiet about me lying about the Death Note."  
"Why should I?"

"I'll give you apples if you do. You like apples right?"

"Yeah…fine your secret's safe with me." He grinned? I mean he always seems to be smiling it's hard to tell when he's not. I tossed him an apple, and sat down. It was easy to get information for me a day before it gets leaked out to the world because my dad was a journalist all I had to do was ask him what was going on in the crime pages and he'd tell me. Of course he was surprised at me asking at first but now since I use Kira as an excuse he does not question me.

After we finished dinner I decided to probe about Lind L. Taylor. My dad was watching the news what a great time to ask him! "Hey dad? Did you get any information about the death of Lind L. Taylor?" I asked. He turned around and faced me. "Not much all I know is that he was killed by this so called 'Kira' since the death was by a heart attack which happened right after he challenged Kira. Surprisingly no information can be found about this L character, funny he shares the same name as you." He laughed, "Maybe you're this legendary detective, and you are tracking down Kira. That seems like a good motive for you to be asking so much about him." "Yeah, that's why I asked you about him, because I'm scared that I might die." If only you knew dad how right you are. Your son is fighting Kira as Kira. I never admitted it but underneath that brave front I put up I was slightly scared that this might be my last case. That he might kill me before I catch him. That I would lose. That I would never get the satisfaction of bringing Kira to justice. When I went back to my room to retire for the night I saw that Ryuk had already gone. I sat on my bed staring into space when I heard my mother call me. "L since you're so interested about Kira it seems he struck again. Just over an hour ago your father just got the information." I shot up I did not kill anyone over an hour ago. Is this the work of Kira or a new Kira, _the second Kira!_

_**Misa Amane?!**_ Wasn't she the second Kira? But wait by that count she should be on the task force and Near, Mello or Matt maybe even Watari would be the second Kira. Wait, no Watari would not be Kira I met him he's my school's principal and his personality is still the same. As is Near's Mello's and Matt's. I have not met Misa in this world so there is a good chance that she would be the second Kira. I have to probe Light about this; even if he may be on the opposing side he must be curious. But I am forgetting the fact that my world's Kira who is L (I think I'll call him L-Kira otherwise it might get even more confusing) has a Death Note based on the fact that some of the people he killed weren't written in my Death Note, no pages were torn out and no stipulated timings were written. Also if I ask Light how would I explain that I know that there is a second Kira when I told him I do not have the Death Note?

Now what do I do?


End file.
